


Stockholm

by passive_aggressive_popsicle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passive_aggressive_popsicle/pseuds/passive_aggressive_popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty has a new pet in his care. Sebastian Moran.<br/>He's heard a lot about this sniper. Now it's time to find out if he can really live up to his reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no professional writer, and so my works may not be the best. I merely wish to entertain.

    Like a drunken man wandering the streets at night, a lone fly buzzed about a small warehouse. The sound of its wings humming, echoed through the building and quieted as it landed on a dirty windowsill. 

The silence was cut by the steady, rhythmic sound of shoes on the cement floor. The wearer was thin, and confident enough to make up for his lack of height. 

His stubbley face wore a bored expression and his deep chocolate eyes, so tired and full of hate. 

 

   He reached out to the fly. Like a spider he waited patiently to lure it towards him. It crawled onto his hand and he smiled wickedly. He let it fly away and ran his finger along the dusty windowsill. His eyes scanned the building from top to bottom. 

Satisfied, he exited the building with the same steady clacking on the cement floor. 

 

\------

 

   Thud. Thud!  **Thud!**

The blonde haired man repeatedly rammed his shoulder into the roof of the car trunk. 

 

 


End file.
